Michelle Ruff
|birthplace = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. |family = Eddie Correa (spouse) Georgette Rose (mother) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles Dallas* |active = 1998-present |status = Active |agency = The Osbrink Agency |website = Michelle Ruff }}Michelle Ruff (born September 22, 1967) is an American voice actress, primarily known for her work in anime and video games. Some of her notable roles are: Anri Sunohara in Durarara!!, Chi in Chobits, Euphemia li Britannia in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Miki Koishikawa in Marmalade Boy, Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach, Elie in Rave Master, Yoko Littner in Gurren Lagann, and Yuki Nagato in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Career Ruff grew up in Michigan and graduated from Michigan State University. While she was there, she worked at a talent agency and attended a radio audition, which marked her first venture into the voiceover business. In Chicago, she studied with Second City, Players Workshop and Improv Olympic. After moving to Los Angeles, she worked with some directors on looping and voice work for films and TV shows. In an Anime Dream interview, Ruff credits Richard Epcar, Steve Kramer and Michael Sorich for training her to dub anime. In the Digimon series, she was referred by director Mary Elizabeth McGlynn to audition for Lopmon and Antylamon in the third season, and in the fourth season she landed the lead part of Zoe. Ruff said that it was her first show that made it to TV, and a show that let her "work my acting muscle". She played tomboy-ish characters Miyao in Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran and Kiki Rosita in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. In 2007, Ruff received two nominations for the American Anime Awards, one for Best Actress for her work in Bleach and Lupin the 3rd, and one for Best Actress in a Comedy for Lupin the 3rd, but lost to Mary Elizabeth McGlynn and Debi Derryberry, respectively. In 2009, the Society for the Promotion of Japanese Animation (SPJA; whom organized the Anime Expo) gave her an SPJA Industry Award for Best Voice Actress (English) for her work as Rukia Kukichi in the Bleach movie Memories of Nobody. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Fujiko Mine, Flight Attendant (ep 2), Fat Lady (ep. 8), Pigeon Feeder (ep 8), Party Guest (ep. 10), Woman (ep. 10), Queen of Monaco (ep. 11), Security System (ep. 13), First Lady of the US (ep. 12), Jamaican Airport Announcer (ep. 14), Archer's Girlfriend (ep. 15), Flower Girl (ep. 15), Stamp Fanatic (ep. 27), Moroccan Woman (ep. 30), Dog Lady (ep. 46), Female Grunt (ep. 46), Wanted Club Host (ep. 46), Debbie (ep 47), Princess Mary (ep. 47), Purse Lady (ep. 54) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Nini (Phuuz Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Luna, Yumiko, Mika Kayama, Fortune Seeker (ep. 2), Female Student (ep. 3), Middle School Student (ep. 7), Annoyed Mother (ep. 11), Woman (ep. 12), Jumeau (ep. 18), Art Fan (ep. 28), Airline Announcer (ep. 30) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Luna, 2-5 Teacher (ep. 47), Reci (ep. 51), Manami's Mother (ep. 53), Female Student (ep. 54), Receptionist (ep. 71) (Viz Dub) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Miki Koishikawa, Woman Customer (ep. 9), School Girl (ep. 12) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Luna (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Luna (Viz Dub) *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Ryoko, Newscaster (ep. 12) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Chiaki Enno *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Tae Sekihara, Tsubame Sanjō, Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998-1999) - Nozomi, Game of Life (ep. 46), Hanako (ep. 47) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Lina (ep. 18) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Bar Patron (ep. 1), Laura (ep. 11) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Meow, Maid (ep. 3), Gyao (ep. 6) *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Mari Iimura, Reiko Mikami, Girl (ep. 11) *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Yumiko Furumi *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Helen, Arisa’s Mother (ep. 33), Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Lopmon, Antylamon, Takako Shioda (ep. 32) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Elie, Resha Valentine, Additional Voices *''S-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Ayase Terada, Keika, Announcer (ep. 1), Biff Goon A (ep. 1), Biff Goon B (ep. 1), Announcer (ep. 2), Boy (ep. 10), Housewife, Military Woman C (ep. 5) *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Aoi Sakuraba, TV Announcer (ep. 12), Additional Voices *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Yumama, Additional Voices *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Cynthia, Rumie, Weather Reporter (ep. 1), Reporter Nakai (ep. 3), Aladdin Securities Woman (ep. 6), Blues Duella's Wife (ep. 8) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Orochimaru (female form), Sasame Fuma, Hokuto, Ran, Additional Voices *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Alvis E. Hamilton, Tatiana Wisla *''R.O.D. the TV'' (2003-2004) - Airport Staff (ep. 15) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Leara (eps. 2-3), Woman A (ep. 2) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Naomi, Mary Lou Yamada, Rops, Sugino, Hyde, Nana Baba, Daria Anjé, Kogoro, Mamiko Takashi, Math Teacher's Wife, Nurse (ep. 6), Desk Nurse (ep. 6), Ivy Kinoyama (ep. 7), Mrs. Belmont (ep. 12), Florist (ep. 18), Kid (ep. 25), Princess Marie (ep. 28), Woman (ep. 44) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Rukia Kuchiki, Chappy, Mahana Natsui, Zabimaru (Snake Half), Tobiume, Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Eugénie de Danglars, Edouard de Villefort *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Yatsuha Jinpachi *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Holly (ep. 9) *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005-2008) - Kaoru's Girlfriend, Additional Voices *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Kluke, Phoenix, Homeron, Jr. (ep. 17) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Yoko Littner *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Student (ep. 29) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Fujiko Mine *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Luna, Female Announcer (ep. 6) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Zaneri *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Chi-Chi, Dende (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Fujiko Mine *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Mira Dianus Artemina *''Kakegurui'' (2017-present) - Kirari Momobami, Ririka Momobami *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Oicho, Computer Voice (eps. 2, 4-6), Girl (ep. 10) *''SWORDGAI The Animation'' (2018) - Arnys, Sayori OVAs & Specials *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Mihiro Oiwakken *''Lupin the 3rd: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid'' (2011) - Fujiko Mine Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Fujiko Mine (Geneon Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Fujiko Mine, Lasagna *''Akira'' (1988) - Kaori (Animaze Dub) *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Luna (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice'' (1994) - Luna (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Luna (Viz Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Cashier *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Ranni Chawla *''Redline'' (2009) - Sonoshee McLaren *''The Wind Rises'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Chester (Bang Zoom! Dub) Video Game Dubbing *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - Additional Voices Trivia *In her early career, she used her mother's name, Georgette Rose, as a pseudonym. External Links *Michelle Ruff at the Internet Movie Database *Michelle Ruff at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post